FeelLoveThinkingOf
by louisa.hughes
Summary: The real reason Rosalie hates Bella. Bella/Rosalie slash, dont read it if you dont like it. I may make it a two/three shot, if people like it.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or song lyrics, or I'd be rich! XD This story is for Zane, I promised to write him a girl-on-girl story, so I am! Possibly going to be a story, or maybe just a one-shot, depending on how I feel and if people like it... I have three chapters planned, but may not post them all. Also goes out to my muse Addy J, my Rosalie (KitKatBar), and Christine, my Nessie XD hope you enjoy it!(TWO WEEKS BEFORE SCHOOL…)

**BELLA POV: I sat at the table with my dad, Charlie. I'd just moved to Forks, and we were eating breakfast at his favorite restaurant. Charlie never changed; he ordered the same thing as always. As the gum-smacking diner waitress brought us our food, I noticed a pale blonde girl across the room, sitting by herself. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, her curls flowing down her shoulders, covering her face. She'd drawn the blinds over the window, and I wondered what she'd look like bathed in sunlight. Not that it's ever sunny here, in the rainy capital of the U.S.**

**I'd never felt this way about a girl before. She wasn't eating, I noticed. Her pale breasts moved with each breath she took, the tops showing in her v-neck sweater. Then, her eyes met mine, a burning topaz. I stared back at her, not able to break her gaze, although part of me was screaming to.**

"**Bella, aren't you hungry?" Charlie's gruff voice asked, making me jump. I looked at him, then my plate. I knew we were short on money, so I ate, regardless of not being hungry. I just wanted to look at her captivating face. Her lips were pale pink, she had a freckle on her right cheek-bone. Her skin was dewy and radiant, though it was pale. Flawless, glossy blonde curls framed her face, cascading down to her hourglass waist.**

**I finished my plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. As Charlie went to pay the bill, I stood up. I didn't know if I should follow my heart and talk to her, or walk out and forget she exists. I decided to talk to her, and walked up to her table. I stood there, not knowing what to say.**

"**Hi. You're Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter. Right?" She asked, her intense gaze unwavering as she looked at me.**

"**Yeah. Call me Bella, though." I responded, blushing lightly. She looked **_**bored**_**.**

"**Sit down." She commanded, and I did. "I'm Rosalie Cullen. Dr. Carlisle's daughter." Rosalie introduced herself.**

"**Oh, I just moved here from Phoenix to live with Char- my dad." I said, wondering who Dr. Carlisle was. Must be new in town.**

"**Are you going to Forks High School?" She asked, leaning forward slightly. Her eyes looked darker now, a burnt gold.**

"**Yeah." I said, smiling.**

"**Maybe I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you." Rosalie said, as Charlie walked up.**

"**Bella, let's go." He barked, and I nodded.**

"**Nice meeting you too." I said to Rosalie, standing up. I felt a cold hand touch mine, and I turned. She'd put a piece of paper in my hand.**

"**Call me sometime." Rosalie said, and I nodded, slipping the piece of paper in my pocket. I got in the police cruiser, sitting in silence with Charlie for a while.**

"**I don't like the Cullen's, Bella. They seem… off." He said.**

"**She seemed nice to me." I said, shrugging it off. He pulled up to the house, and I went in to unpack, deciding to call Rosalie after Charlie left for work.**

**ROSALIE POV: Her blood was so fragrant, appetizing. I'd gone hunting last night, but I was thirsty after being near her. I wanted to taste her, but I couldn't. It concerned me what else I wanted to do to her.**

**Something drew me to her, more than just her blood. Her smile, her liquid chocolate eyes… I didn't know why, but something drew me to her, like a magnet. We'd only just met, and I already hated being away from her. Then, my "emergency" phone buzzed. It was a Washington number I didn't know.**

"**Hello?" I answered, smiling slightly. I smelled her blood, and drove towards it in Edward's Volvo.**

"**Hey, Rosalie. It's Bella." Her voice answered. If I weren't dead, my heart would have gone crazy. I think I felt butterflies in my stomach!**

"**Hey, what's up?" I asked, afraid I'd waited too long to talk.**

"**Not much, just unpacking. You?" Bella asked, and I sighed.**

"**Just bored, driving around." I answered, her scent growing stronger, filling my nostrils. I slammed on the brakes, the car screeching. Bella was sitting in her windowsill, looking out through her curtains. She jumped, looking at my car.**

"**Are you in a silver car?" Bella asked.**

"**Yeah, why?" I said nonchalantly, knowing normal humans wouldn't see her from ten houses away.**

"**Hold on." Bella said, walking outside her house. "Do you see me?"**

"**Oh, yeah!" I said, pulling in to her driveway. I hung up with her just as Alice called.**

"**What the hell are you **_**doing?!**_**" Alice whispered.**

"**Don't tell Edward or Emmett." I whispered back.**

"**You're lucky I'm in Port Angeles shopping, or he would have seen my vision." Alice hissed as I hung up. I got out of the car, smiling at Bella.**

**BPOV: Her dimples were so cute. "Come in!" I invited, returning her smile and opening the door. I shut it, double-bolting it behind her. Charlie had told me to lock the door. He'd also told me to stay away from the Cullen's, but I was ignoring that advice.**

**Rosalie looked around my house like it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. She looked like an angel in her white hoodie. "Let me take your jacket." I offered. Rosalie shrugged off her hoodie, and I hung it on the coat rack by the door. I looked back to Rosalie, in her navy blue cashmere sweater. It displayed her curves, fitting her perfectly, yet not overly revealing or tight. Only the tops of her perky breasts were showing, her cleavage line leaving me wanting more. A golden curl fell between her breasts, and I felt my heart quicken. Her faded blue jeans fit her similarly, not too tight or too loose. Rosalie's legs were unbelievably long, her waist small.**

**I looked up to her face, embarrassed I'd been checking her out. I felt so plain next to her. Her face was as beautiful as the rest of her. Her complexion was perfect, her cheekbones high, with that solitary freckle adorning the right. She was like a porcelain doll. Her molten gold eyes twinkled slightly as her round lips turned up in a smile, her dimples showing. Her teeth were now visible, perfectly straight and white. Her long lashes fluttered like butterflies wings as she blinked twice. I felt paralyzed in her gaze, hypnotized, like a deer caught in headlights.**

**RPOV: Bella was, as her name suggested, beautiful. Her freckled cheeks flushed red as I caught her looking at me, and I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute, so innocent… God, it's been a long time since I smiled like this. I heard her heart beating faster, and I knew she felt it too. There was something between us, even though we'd just met. "So, wanna watch TV?" I offered.**

"**Oh, sure." Bella said, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. I sat down by her, aware of how close we were. I couldn't tell you what we were watching, I was staring at her. Her blood was like flowers, and it made my mouth water, but I didn't want it. I wanted **_**her**_**. I watched her blood throb through the fat vein in her neck, a little brown freckle on top of it. Bella kept fidgeting, nervously.**

**I began to ask her about herself, using "20 questions" as a way to find out everything about her. Why she moved here (her mom got remarried, and she cared more about there happiness than her own!), how old she was (almost 17). I asked about her favorite music, band, movie, book, TV show, color, food… Anything I could think of. We had so much in common. Then, I asked what I wanted to know.**

"**How many boyfriends have you had?"**

"**None, actually. You might think I'm a loser, but I haven't even had my first kiss yet." Bella said, her cheeks flushing bright red again.**

"**That's good, really. Guys are jerks." I said, smiling.**

**BPOV: I turned off the TV, looking at the goddess beside me. "Wanna go to my room?" I asked, hoping that didn't sound weird.**

"**Sure." Rosalie said, and I led her up to my room, sitting on my bed. She turned on the radio, sitting in front of me. We talked for I-don't-know how long, about everything possible. I stood up, looking for my Chapstick. "What are you looking for?" She asked, as I Kissed A Girl came on the radio.**

**Rosalie stood up, dancing gracefully, her movements flowing from one to the next. Her hips twisted rhythmically, not missing a beat, and as she sang I was convinced she really was an angel. **_**It's not what good girls do, just wanna try you on. **_**Her clear voice rang in my itching ears, and I was glad her back was turned to me as I watched her seductive movements, my mouth agape. **_**My head gets so confused, hard to obey. **_**I was confused. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew that was wrong. I'd never felt like this for anyone before.**

**My breath caught in my throat as she turned and looked at me, and I turned away, digging through my boxes for whatever it was I was looking for.**

"**I can't find my Chapstick." I remembered aloud. "And my lips are dry." I cleared my throat, feeling my cheeks burn. I pulled off my jacket, I was starting to sweat.**

"**Found it." Rosalie said, and I stood up, taking it from her and smiling.**

"**Thanks." I said, staring into her eyes.**

**RPOV: Can I do this? Can I control myself? Is it too soon? I pushed all those thoughts away, my lips mere inches from Bella's.**

**BPOV: I stood there like an idiot, as she leaned in. Her scorching eyes searched mine, and I felt the butterflies scrambling around in my stomach. The scent of roses filled my nostrils, and I felt dizzy and aroused from her smell alone. I was transfixed by everything that was Rosalie – her scent, those eyes, her personality, her body…**

**Her cold lips crashed into mine, and I felt a jolt coarse through my entire body. The kiss was only a couple seconds long, and she looked at me.**

"**They feel fine to me." Rosalie murmured, smirking, and I kissed her, craving to feel her lips against mine again. My hand ran through her silky curls, and my tongue touched her cold lips, asking for entrance.**

**RPOV: I didn't know if I could hold back. I wanted to drain her of all her blood, or strip her of all her clothes, and I wasn't sure which I would end up doing. But I couldn't stop, not now. I traced my hands along her back, removing her shirt and breaking our kiss. Bella gasped as my cold hands touched her stomach, my fingers running along her smooth skin, unhooking her bra, letting it fall to the floor. My lips met hers again, her hot tongue exploring my mouth as my hands fondled her breasts. I felt her nipples growing hard under my fingertips, and Bella broke our kiss.**

**She pulled off my sweater, her hands running along my skin. "What are you?" she murmured.**

"**Bella, there are things you can't ever know about me." I said quietly, and she looked at me, her fingertips still exploring every bare inch of my skin, moving to my breasts. Her fingers mirrored mine as I played with her breasts. I kissed her again, then moved my lips down to her nipple, licking and sucking on it as she moaned. I loved to watch her moan. My hands moved down to her pants, pulling them off with her underwear. "Lay down." I commanded, and Bella did so. I spread her legs, my finger moving to her already wet core.**

**BPOV: I gasped as Rosalie's cold finger rubbed against my clit, moving faster than I thought was possible. My hips bucked naturally against her hand, and my back arched in pleasure. I shut my eyes, biting my lip to keep from moaning. As her finger got faster, I found myself nearly screaming in pleasure.**

"**Does that feel good?" Rosalie asked, and I wanted to tell her just how it felt. It was better than good, it was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt.**

"**God, Yes." I whimpered, not able to articulate more than that and moaning. Her finger was moving faster, and my heart was racing. I dug my nails into the bed sheet, panting. "Rose!" I cried out, feeling my first orgasm. It was mind-blowing. I couldn't think about anything but how good it felt. I felt the bed sheet pop off the corners of the bed.**

**RPOV: Bella's juices filled my mouth, I wouldn't let them get on her carpet. I heard her gasping for air, and smirked. I wasn't anywhere near through with her yet. My tongue tickled at her swollen nub, teasingly, and I felt her pussy throb against my mouth. I nibbled on her clit delicately, careful not to draw any blood.**

**I was waging war with myself. My vampiric bloodlust was trying to take control of me, Bella's blood screamed my name as loudly as she herself screamed it now. I fought my thirst, my throat burning as hotly as her juicy pink folds (A/N: THANKS ADDY! :D) burned against my mouth, but I wouldn't let myself give in to my animalistic hunger for her blood.**

**Her whimperings and gaspings sent a whole new lust coursing through my veins, I felt my bloodlust dimming. The tip of my tongue grazed smoothly over her sensitive spot, eliciting another cry from her. Bella's legs were trembling on either side of me, and I could feel her whole body spasming in ecstasy. My fingers roamed along her curves, stroking the creamy, soft skin of her stomach. My tongue rolled and swirled around her folds, and I kissed her swollen nub. **

**Bella's hand intertwined with mine over her stomach, and she whimpered loudly as I sucked on her clit. My hand left hers, traveling up to her chest. I tweaked her still-erect nipples, feeling her getting closer to another orgasm. My free hand moved to my own clit, I rubbed it quickly, feeling myself getting off solely because she was. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me to her as her juices filled my mouth again, and I came with her. So much for not getting it on her carpet.**

**Charlie's scent was getting closer. "I have to go." I said, pulling my clothes back on and jumping out the window, taking off in the Volvo. I saw the police cruiser turning onto the opposite end of the street, as I narrowly avoided being caught. No one could know about this. Emmett would never forgive me, if he knew I'd cheated on him.**

**I was halfway home when it hit me. My coat! Well, I couldn't go back now. The past is past, and this couldn't happen again, even if it was amazing.**

**////**

Tell me if you want more! :D


End file.
